Safe in Your Arms
by uoduck
Summary: Harry is now head auror and has to deal with outing the wizarding world to the muggles. Draco is secretly a matchmaker in disguise, though he doesn't know it, and is the magical equivalent of Mycroft. This will be a slash story, with Harry/Lucas North. Completely disregards season 9 of MI-5.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Disclaimer: MI-5 and Harry Potter do not belong to me. I'm just borrowing them. Let's just pretend that season 9 of Spooks never happened and Lucas is just Lucas.

* * *

It had been an uneventful 14 years, though month to month, there was always something or someone that gained their attention. Harry was now head auror and was loving it. He had an apartment in London, with his wolfhound, Zoey for company. He had started off as an auror right after the events of his pseudo-seventh year of school and he excelled at it. Hermione and Ron had already had one daughter and Harry suspected that she was already pregnant again. Ron was now the captain of the one of the best quidditch teams in Britain and Hermione was on her way to becoming the new Transfiguration professors at Hogwarts. Fred and George had gotten married to their girfriends and still owned the joke shop.

Sirius had been reinstated as an auror and now worked in the auror department. Which having his godfather work under Harry was a weird experience, but it was worth it. When Sirius had fallen out of the veil the minute that Molly Weasley had killed Bellatrix, Harry had been overjoyed to learn of it. Remus had been overjoyed as well and had taken the defense against the dark arts position at Hogwarts. And Harry had still yet to get the images and sounds of his godfather and his adoptive godfather out of his mind after having walked in on them one day. He was pretty sure he had been scarred for life at that point.

Harry and Ginny had gone their separate ways couple of years after he had become an auror. Their different paths had made them grow apart, so they parted amicably. And then Harry had gotten Zoey, after getting over his fear of dogs. Zoey was what made his day much easier. He had found her as a puppy, dirty and flea-ridden on the street near his apartment and his heart had just melted at the sight. Kreacher had fallen in love with her, too, which Harry had thought impossible for the house elf.

However, during last spring, Harry and Draco had been called into the office of the Minister of Magic. Apparently there had been another vision or reading from one of the seers. Kingsley had been right cross about it, too. To learn that they had to 'out' themselves to the muggles within a couple of months was downright unsettling. It was either that or have it come out at the wrong time and place.

Right now, Harry had no idea why he was doing what he was doing. He had to have done something wrong in a past life for this to happen. Draco had asked him to accompany him to Russia on a muggle plane and Harry had agreed to it. Though, they got along well enough and well, they had had a nice enough break-up, Draco hadn't said why they were going to Russia. Harry knew that Draco was a part of the Ministry of Magic's intelligence unit, but to have a plane decked out with the modern muggle medical supplies and a couple of hospital beds was weird enough. Draco had also said that what they would be doing was better discussed during the flight. Draco had also told him to bring his invisibility cloak.

This would be the first time that Harry would be on a muggle plane. The Dursleys never took him on their vacations, so he had never flew in a machine before. He always loved to fly on his broom, though. So he boarded the plane with a stomach settling potion in his bag, just in case.

When he got into the plane itself, he was more surprised. There were soldiers from the muggle british military on the plane. Harry even spotted a couple of soldiers that were obviously medics. Finally, he spotted Draco, who was talking with what looked like the captain of this group. _Very intriguing. I wonder what our 'mission' is, if we have a group from the muggle military with us._ He waved at his friend and then sat down in one of the available chairs that were scattered around the plane.

He heard Draco tell the captain to take off and then he saw Draco turn and walk towards where he was seated and sit down across from him.

"So, care to tell me what I signed up for?"Harry asked him. "And why are there **muggles **on board?"

Draco sighed and started to talk, though not before casting a silence ward around them. "Okay, you know how in two months, Kingsley will do a press conference with the muggle news?"

"Yeah..."Harry replied, still not sure where this was going. Kingsley had talked with him and many of the department heads and had even held a conference with all of the newspapers in attendance. They had formulated a plan and had even included going to talk with the muggle special units, such as MI-5 and the military. Harry had been tasked with talking with the head of MI-5.

"We are going to retrieve my only muggle agent that got himself detained in one of the muggle prisons in Moscow," Draco continued. "He's the only one that knows about the opponent that you guys are trying to track down."

"Okay, what do I have to do with this operation? I understand the need for muggle military and medics, but why me?" Harry questioned.

"You will be my bodyguard or whatever the muggles call that position. You are also the best healer that I could get for this," Draco replied, giving off an air of exasperation. "You also are one of my best friends and the head auror. If anyone gives us trouble when we pull out my guy then you will handle it."

"Well, I'm pleased that you think like that. I guess I'm not just the head auror for my looks, then? And to think, we used to try to kill each other back in school." Harry chuckled and that caused Draco to give a light laugh.

"Good thing I brought my dragonhide armor then," Harry said.


	2. Chapter 2

The plane touched down in Moscow near the maximum security prison, but not too close to it. Once Draco and Harry had gotten off the plane, Harry watched as Draco warded the vicinity around it. Now, if anyone got close to where the plane had landed, they would inexplicably remember something that they had forgotten to do and they would be unable to see the plane if that didn't work.

Draco had told Harry the plan: the two of them would infiltrate the prison and grab Draco's agent and then get out of there. Harry had seen the fake badges that Draco had in his robes. He must have added a small version of'imperio' to them, made them like the psychic paper from the tv show "Doctor Who."

If Draco said that they would get them past security, Harry believed him. If something happened, he could certainly spell their in. He had done this kind of thing before, when he had had to get into a secure place that held people that he had been after.

Both of them swung up onto their broomsticks, which for Harry meant that Draco had gone into his apartment and grabbed his, and took off for the prison. Obviously they were both disillusioned, as to not be seen by anyone on the ground. They flew close together, close enough for chatter between themselves.

"Draco?"

"Yeah?" he replied.

"What's the name of your agent?" Harry asked, curiously. He could see the prison now, only about 5 minutes away.

"Do you really want to know?" Draco answered with a question.

"Yeah, I want to know who I'm going into a Russian prison for," Harry replied. Though, Harry would indeed do it without a name, he was very much wanting to know.

"If you have to know, it's Micheal."

* * *

As soon as they touched down to the ground, they shrunk their brooms and stuck them inside their robes. They also cast glamors onto themselves so they would seem like part of the Russian approached the prison, as if they had a right to be there. Harry followed Draco's lead for the most part and when they walked into the office where the list of prisoners were, he joined Draco in looking it over. There were many Russian sounding names on the list and it was just their names. The list didn't have the reasons they were in prison.

"Hey Draco, why does that name sound familiar?" Harry pointed to one name on the list. Lucas North. Harry was flicking through past auror wanted lists and came up with nothing. Though when, he started going through names of the muggle British secret services, he came up with the answer. Draco took one look at it and his jaw dropped.

"He's the agent that MI-5 is missing. I thought he was dead. Fuck, I think that they thought he was dead too."

"The Russians apparently thought he was too valuable to be killed then. He's been in here for eight years," Harry said thoughtfully. "Well, pulling him out of here might make MI-5 like us more. However, I had no doubt of that, so might as well."

"Draco, can you get your agent out on your own? We can meet up here and leave at the same time," Harry added.

"Yeah, sure. I'll just flare if I need help."

Harry watched Draco leave toward where Micheal was being kept then took one look at where Lucas was being kept and headed that way. He and Draco had always kept an eye on MI-5, even without knowing that they would have to eventually let the whole world know about magic. There had even been that one instance where a couple of MI-5 agents had followed him, only to be sent back with no memory of even finding their targets.

It seemed as if they had been keeping him in solitary for at least a week, which was bad news. Harry had heard his godfather have nightmares about Azkaban, to this day. Though, this case probably wasn't as bad as the wizarding prison. Both Sirius, Remus and Harry had hated prisons ever since then. Harry walked down a couple of sets of stairs and finally arrived at solitary, where he went down the cells and finally located the right one.

He had already magically charged the cameras in the prison, so he would not appear at all. Cautiously, he spelled the door open, ready for anything. It was a bit anti-climatic when all he could see was darkness, but he could hear hitching breaths, as if someone had broken ribs and was trying to breath through the pain. Whoever was breathing, Harry could hear the breathing speed up in distress. _Hmm, I need light, but I suspect that his eyes will need time to adjust. _Before he cast a lumos, he cast a finite on his glamour_._

_"_Easy," he murmured, hoping to reassure Lucas. "I'm not going to hurt you." Harry lit his wand at its' lowest lighting and was taken aback at how small the cell was.

Lucas was sitting in the corner and Harry could see just the smallest of tremors running through his body. He could see the man's eyes blinking rapidly, trying to focus on him. Lucas was also shirtless, which meant that Harry could see obvious signs of a recent beating, as there was much dried blood on him that was just beginning to peel off. There was a big bruise on his chest and more bruises on and around his upper torso. He also had a couple of tattoos on his chest, too. Lucas was also obviously too thin; there seemed to be no ounce of fat on his body.

* * *

Harry slowly walked in, though, he could only take three steps and he would be right in front of Lucas, which he figured was a bad idea. So he just took two steps and he knelt, hoping to tell the other man that he meant no harm.

"Who are you?" Lucas croaked out, his throat obviously parched.

"I am a friend," Harry softly replied, seeing that Lucas was not going to believe that answer, Harry added, "I'm from London. Your boss ordered me to rescue you."

The other man nodded in reply and slowly unfolded himself from his position. Harry saw him wince and hiss in pain, but when he offered his help, Harry was soundly dismissed. Though Harry stood up and was quick to insert himself under Lucas's arm when he too stood up, even if the other man didn't want help.

"Can you walk?" Harry murmured. He watched as Lucas took one step and then just as his legs buckled, Harry slipped an arm around his waist and gently scooped him into his arms. The agent didn't weigh very much at all; Harry didn't even have to cast a feather light charm on him. Though, Lucas was still lanky and tall, but Harry didn't really care about that. Once he was settled in Harry's arms with his head tucked into the crook of Harry's neck, he could feel the man start to shiver. And more to the point, he could definitely feel broken legs, too. Which meant that Lucas had been determined to walk on legs that had been not in prime condition.

Harry used his magic to float his cloak up onto Lucas's chest, both to warm him up and to make it so that he appeared to be empty handed as he walked out. He sauntered out of the solitary ward and up towards where he was meeting Draco.

* * *

"Whoa, what happened to him?" Draco asked, with some underlying anger in his voice. Though Harry suspected that the anger was not toward himself, it was more toward whoever presumably tortured the agent in his arms. Lucas had fallen asleep or passed out as they were waiting for Draco.

There was a man that was standing right next to Draco and who was probably the agent that he had come to find.

"Shall we go? This one needs medical attention," Harry suggested. He was a fairly good healer, but having additional medics around would be helpful.

Harry followed Draco and Micheal out, being careful with his cargo. As soon as they were outside of the prison, Harry watched as Draco apparated with Micheal and then followed suit himself. He knew that apparating had no effect on people's bodies, so he was going to apparate with Lucas in his arms to quickly get to the plane.

Harry followed Draco up onto the plane and walked over to one of the beds that had medical supplies around it. He figured that Draco had already phoned ahead to let the soldiers know they were bringing an extra. One of the soldiers that was wearing the medic uniform walked over and gestured to the bed.

Harry gently lowered Lucas onto it and was about to walk back to talk with Draco when he felt fingers attach themselves to his robes. He turned around and glanced at Lucas; the medic had already attached various IV's and had drugged him, so Lucas was very much out. Harry gently pulled Lucas's fingers off and grasped his whole hand in comfort and sat down by the chair closest to him.


End file.
